planetmodefandomcom-20200215-history
Extra Galactic Initiative
The Extra Galactic Initiative was a United Worlds operation launched and authorised by the United Worlds Council and the UW Research Division on 2245.10 32nd and whose purpose was to explore the nearby galaxies on a massive scale with the new Distort 10 Engine. Following the invention of the Distort 10 Engine in 2253 UD, the entire Tripod cluster and beyond became within reach. Since its conception, over 20 galaxies have been fully explored. However, most people agree that despite the advantages of the Initiative, the Zombie War was caused by it. This resulted in massive controversy for the Initiative. Nonetheless the initiative is still going on to this day. Background For most of Uw and Federation History, only the Tripod Galaxy was within reasonable reach. Any ships to traverse the vast distances between galaxies were going to be generational ships, taking years to reach their destinations. In 2159 UD, after years of research, the Distort 7 Engine was built, allowing ships to reach galaxies within years instead of centuries. A few probes were outfitted with the engine and were sent out to the nearest galaxies under the Scouter Program. However, the delay times increased which along with the lack of repair eventually resulted in all 20 probes to go missing in the 2180s and their whereabouts were unknown until recently. Afterwards exploration of other Galaxies were done through millions of probes outfitted with the fastest engines. However, actual starships could not venture there due to the long travel time. After the invention of the Distort 10 Engine, the Extra Galactic Initiative was launched soon afterwards. Distort 10 engine The Distort 10 Engine was invented in 2245 UD by several organisations, namely the Faster Than Light Propulsion Departments of the Federation Research Ministry, the United Worlds Research Division and with guidance from the Seeder Union Outreach Initiative. The Engine was tested at the Yorbadyne Engine Facilities in the Extragalactic Portions of the UW Neutral Territory. After being in the works for decades, the first successful test of the engine was done in 2249.03 22nd at the Propulsion Testing Range. The Distort 10 Engine is the most powerful Engine at that time and was the Universal limit that Distortion Drives and go, with a faster Distortion Drive being impossible. Within a few months, starships around the Galaxy were being refitted with the new Engines. Goals The main goal of the Initiative is to explore the neighbouring galaxies and make new contacts there. Another goal was to expand the UW's reach into the Inter Galactic Community and possibly allow new membership into the UW. History A few days after the Initiative was started, the FNS Fruga, the USS Endeavour, the UWS Infinity and the MSS Muna made the first voyage into Inter Galactic Space for the first time in almost a century. The four ships then began to scout separate locations in the nearby galaxies. In the months that followed, millions of starships were sent to scout out the neighbouring galaxies. By 2254 UD, over 100 nations were contacted and over 200 million Systems were surveyed. The UW had also established footholds in the form of Starbases and Neutral Stations in these galaxies. However, after the discovery of the Zombies and the Plants in 2256 UD, and the starting of the Zombie War in 2258 UD, the Initiative had changed from a mission of peaceful exploration to a mission of security and then warfare. By 2260 UD, the Initiative had solely been used for the conquest of Zombie Territory and the rapid surveying of star systems in their wake. Billions of starships participated in the war under the Initiative with the use of probes being use primarily. After the war ended, the Initiative returned to their original mission of exploration. With the surplus of ships during the war and the rapid boom afterwards, all these ships were sent into the unknown. To this date, almost all of the galaxies in the Tripod Cluster has been fully surveyed and reached, with Missions such as the Cluster Mission exploring other Galaxy Clusters. Effects The Initiative had brought about a rapid increase in Uw Territory and Membership, with almost all of the galaxies explored being under the Uw. There is still criticism of the Initiative over starting the Zombie War and the huge loss of life and ships throughout its course. Future The Initiative is most likely to remain in operation of decades to come, with the Expansion of the United Worlds to continue along with it. Category:Initiatives Category:UW core tasks